This invention relates to a hoof covering of plastic including a horseshoe-shaped steel yoke. Same is inserted into a groove formed in the hoof covering, the cross section of said groove being a little smaller in the region of the groove opening than that of the steel yoke.
The steel yoke is intended to stabilize the arcuate shape of the hoof covering. It is conformed to the arcuate shape of the horse hoof and inserted into the groove, the hoof covering conforming to the arcuate shape. Then the hoof covering is adhered to the horse hoof. In view of slip-proofness, at a tread surface of the hoof covering projecting steel elements are connected to the steel yoke.
In a prior art hoof covering of this type (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,716,968) a groove dovetail-shaped in cross section is provided which is open upwardly, i.e. to a planar surface of the hoof covering provided for adhesion. To guard against slipping, steel spikes are attached to the bottom side of the steel yoke which upon inserting the steel yoke are struck through the plastic of the hoof covering.